¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?
by WriterNotes
Summary: Una Kate Beckett, de 17 años, se encuentra en situaciones incómodas y sólo se pregunta, si alguna vez será feliz. Fue un año difícil para ella y sólo espera el verano, además conoce a alguien que no se va de su cabeza, lo que hace q tome decisiones no muy acertadas. Si quieren saber que hará y si se buscará más problemas, lean y comenten, les esperaré.
1. Chapter 1

**Vale aquí les traigo una historia nueva y prometo continuar con I will be there, el problema es que lo ahgo con una amiga y nunca encontrabamos tiempo, aún así tardaré, pero espero que les siga gustando y ésta también, denle una oportunidad y reviews para ver si les gusta y la continuo pronto. Disfrutad**

**¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?**

* * *

Otra vez me despierto por el olor a tortitas que inunda toda la casa, como cada fin de semana, me froto los ojos y miro el reloj de la mesilla.

-Las doce… Mierda!- digo en un susurro.

Se me había olvidado la quedada de pandilla a las doce y media. La noche anterior habíamos estado de fiesta y me costaba mantenerme en pie, me dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar, cogí mi ropa de siempre, unos vaqueros cortos con una camisa floja de tirantas junto con las Vans, era Junio avanzado, en dos semanas nos darían las vacaciones y ya no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Cuando estuve lista bajé encontrándome a mis padres en la cocina, como de costumbre, charlando mientras fregaban, no entendía como no se aburrían de hacer siempre lo mismo, no salir por ahí hasta tarde, pasear, comprar, cenar con amigos…

Me acerqué a ellos en silencio y cogí algo de la nevera para beber, apenas sentía la lengua, noté como dejaban sus tareas y me miraban atentamente con los brazos cruzados, sabía que me iba a caer una buena pero tenía prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera un extraterrestre.

Hace dos meses cumplí los 17 y gracias a eso conseguí que me permitieran llegar a la una de la mañana a casa pero ayer… no recuerdo bien que ocurrió, volvíamos a nuestra hora cuando nos cruzamos con una pandilla de chicos muy guapos y nos entretuvimos, estábamos todavía en la zona de discotecas, por lo que entramos en otra y estuvimos bailando y tonteando con ellos, la verdad es que todos eran muy guapos y una de mis amigas, Alyssie se había "enamorado", eso hizo que nos retrasásemos y llegase a las 3, al entrar ya estaban acostados pero sabía que a la primera oportunidad que encontrasen me echarían la bronca y aquí estaba, muriéndome por la prisa, ya que hoy nos juntaríamos las dos pandillas en el parque.

Intenté salir de allí pero no me dio tiempo, estaba demasiado dormida como para tener reflejos, mi madre empezó a gritarme como siempre ocurría últimamente, estaba segura que todo era por culpa de un chico, siempre la tienen ellos, ¿no? Lo llevaba viendo varios días y ayer estaba metido en la pandilla, por lo que hoy. si tenía suerte, volvería a verlo. Nunca me dejaba en paz, apenas hemos hablado y ni siquiera se su nombre, pero no dejo de encontrarlo en todos sitios. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando noté como mi padre me agarraba del brazo.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de escuchar a tu madre? Últimamente tu comportamiento esta empeorando al igual que tus notas y como no tengas cuidado con eso tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas, ¿dónde está nuestra Katie estudiosa, dulce y buena?

Aquellas palabras me dolieron más que nada, ¿por qué decían eso? Es verdad que en los dos últimos exámenes había suspendido pero no era por salir, creo, el caso era el chico, no se me quitaba de la cabeza y aunque me sentaba con los libros no avanzaba, por eso necesitaba las vacaciones, para aclarar todo esto antes de perder la oportunidad. Cuando quise atender de nuevo mi madre ya se había callado y me preguntó si lo había comprendido. La verdad es que no había atendido mucho pero asentí, porque si le llevaba la contraria sería mucho peor.

Cogí algo de comer rápido y fui al baño para prepararme, me quedaban diez minutos lo que significaba que volvería a llegar tarde. Terminé, respire hondo y salí corriendo de casa. Al llegar ya estaban todos charlando y me incorporé a la conversación con un "siento el retraso". Christina, mi mejor amiga, enseguida me explicó un poco de que hablaban, ella era así, con las personas que verdaderamente le importaban, nunca, o casi nunca las dejaba de lado.

Al volver la vista al grupo de nuevo lo vi allí, hablando con algunos de sus amigos, esbocé una sonrisa tonta hasta que me di cuenta y la quité, ¿acaso estaba loca? Cualquiera podría verme y tenía que ser dura, sobretodo desde aquel día en el que todo cambió, ya me costaba confiar en la gente aunque siempre intentaba que nadie se diera cuenta, necesitaba ser la antigua, esa que todos admiraban y de la cuál cada día que pasaba quedaba menos.

Pasamos toda la mañana por el centro paseando, entrando en las tiendas, riendo… estos momentos hacían que consiguiera olvidarme de todos los problemas. A los pocos segundos noté una mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que me estremeciera.

-¡Dios que susto!- me giré y lo vi, estaba detrás mía, tocándome, a escasos centímetros cuando me fijé en sus ojos, eran tan… azules, tan perfectos… y tras eso, unos segundos en los que me temblaba todo agaché la cabeza al no poder aguantarle la mirada, me fijé en sus labios, tenían buena pinta, muy buena para ser exactos, eran firmes y rosados, me mordí el mío inferior para después entreabrirlos, ¿acaso me estaba excitando? ¿Dejándome llevar? Podía tener novia y yo quedaría como una estúpida, al poco tiempo Alyssie me cogió apartándome de él de un tirón.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije entre molesta y agradecida porque me sacará de aquella situación.

Me apartó un poco del resto antes de decirme nada. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba, siempre se me había dado bien mentir, ¿acaso el iba a neutralizar aquel tipo de "habilidad"? Era la única que me quedaba para sobrevivir en el día a día.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa con ese chico?- Me dice al fin.- Te lo comes con la mirada.- Me sonrojé un poco, ahora mismo solo quería esconderme en algún sitio.

-¿Yo?- Intenté disimular- Si ni siquiera lo conozco, no se su nombre, ¿cómo va a gustarme? ¿Para eso no tendría que interesarme más por él?

-Me da igual lo que tuvieras que hacer, a ti te gusta y mucho así que no me lo niegues porque no te lo perdonaré, soy tu amiga- la verdad es que en eso llevaba mucha razón, era una de mis más fieles amigas pero eso que estaba sintiendo todavía no sabía como era para poder decírselo, necesitaba tiempo para aclararme yo misma, escuché que seguía hablando- ¿por qué no hablas con él? Está libre, ataca.- Al escuchar su último comentario no pude evitar reírme, Alyssie era así y no se cortaba a la hora de decir la verdad, ojala fuera tan fácil como ella pensaba, pero todavía no estaba preparada para intentar algo así.

-No, ¿qué dices?- no podía dejarme ganar pero si me sentí aliviada al escuchar que estaba solo, puede que eso hiciera más fácil la situación, pero ¿y si él no estaba preparado?, era muy guapo como para estar sólo… yo no necesitaba ningún idiota a mi lado, yo podía sola, sin ayuda. Siempre, desde que entré en el instituto me las arreglé y ahora no sería diferente aunque… su mirada…, su tacto, su sonrisa… pero sobretodo sus labios, ojala pudiera besarlos, morderlos, que fueran míos por un instante.

Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, que nadie más lo tuviera, sólo mío y que cada vez que me abrazara pudiera sentir su olor tan embriagador, en él, todo era perfecto. Tras esos pequeños segundos que para mi fueron minutos Alyssie carraspeó esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien puede que me llame la atención pero no voy a ser su perro faldero y lo sabes, me acercaré e intentaré hablarle, pero cuando vea que no quiere nada desapareceré, no quiero que me haga daño…- respiré hondo mirando unos segundos hacia el suelo- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿El enamorarte?

No estaba segura de nada, el sufrimiento era parte de mi día a día y no quería más, él parecía muy popular como para que estuviera conmigo, entonces me paré a pensar. ¿Y si me estaba utilizando? Quizás intentaba enamorarme a propósito para alguna apuesta o algo. Dios, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Suele pasar cuando hay una guerra entre la cabeza y el corazón, ¿no?

Entonces Alyssie me empezó a narrar su propia experiencia en eso del amor y se notaba como con cada palabra pensaba en su chico, Mick, la verdad es que a mi también me parecía genial a parte de muy guapo. Tras estar un rato apartadas del grupo volvimos y los pillamos hablando de algo que nunca esperaba hacer yo, de momento, no se de dónde habían sacado el tema, bueno en realidad sí, estaba segura de que habría sido Caroline, la chica a la que más odiaba y que por desgracia formaba parte de mi pandilla por petición de la mayoria, y debo tener mucha suerte porque fue mi turno para contestar a su pregunta.

-Venga Katie- dijo en tono burlón- ¿cuando fue la primera vez que lo hiciste? Una chica como tú debe tener millones de historias con cada tío.

Me sonrojé un poco, ella no tenía idea de nada y tampoco quería que la tuviese, por un momento pensé en mentirle, pero eso sólo crearía más problemas, y si decía la verdad se reirían. No tenía sentido, sólo tenía 17 años, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Es verdad que éste año estuve más rebelde pero eso no decía que sobrepasase unos límites, aún así parecía la única que pensaba eso, pero era verdad y además me daba miedo, por muchas veces que hubiera pensado como sería mi primera vez, no estaba preparada y por eso, decidí decir la verdad.

-Yo… ehmm… no…- me puse una mano sobre la cabeza bastante incómoda.- Yo… nunca lo he hecho- solté de golpe y decidí salir corriendo cuando noté como se reía y que era seguida por los demás, incluso Alyssie y Christina se reían y me juré no perdonarlas nunca, también lo escuché a él, pero llamándome, aún así no hice caso, me moría de la vergüenza y al llegar a la esquina giré hacia la izquierda entrando en un callejón, ahí me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé caer mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, ¿Por qué siempre de una manera u otra tenía que sufrir? ¿Cuándo conseguiría ser feliz?

Noté cómo alguien se acercaba y alcé la vista pero al verlo venir volví a mi posición escondiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas cuando noté como posaba una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Hola…- dijo intentándome mostrar su sonrisa más sincera.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le dije casi gritando, aunque no quisiera tratarlo de esa manera.

-No hace falta que llores.- Fue su única respuesta y entonces noté como secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos haciendo que me estremeciera.

-¡Yo haré lo que crea conveniente! ¡¿Por qué me sigues?! Quiero estar sola…- volví a llorar.

-No te voy a dejar sola y menos aquí- me ofreciste tu mano pero no la quise.- Me llamo Richard pero puedes llamarme Rick- me sonrió y entonces sentí que ya no caían más lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Me da igual quién seas!- en realidad no era verdad, agradecía no haber tenido que preguntar.- Ahora que ya has cumplido puedes irte y decirle a los demás que estaba llorando, así podrán reírse más.

-No haré eso, yo no soy así.- Lo vi sonreír.- Venga no tiene importancia, son unos estúpidos.

-Sí importa, soy una imbécil…

-No digas esas cosas, ven- me cogiste y levantaste haciendo que quedáramos muy pegados, lo cuál hizo que no pudiera evitar el mirarte de nuevo a los ojos y después los labios y entonces te escuché decirlo- tienes unos ojos preciosos- no podía creer que estando así me dijeras algo de ese modo, me sonrojé y noté como me abrazabas dulcemente, haciendo que temblara y volviera a dejar ir varias lágrimas, que enseguida secaste.

-Los tuyos también lo son.- Fue lo único que pude decir, me separé y sin despedirme volví a correr sin mirar atrás hasta que llegue a casa, sin entrar, fui al jardín y gracias a dios no había nadie, me tumbé y paré a pensar, su forma de mirarme, tocarme y sobretodo abrazarme…era perfecto y me maldecí por pensar aquello, ¿pero qué creía? Eso sólo había sido un gesto de nada, además seguro que él ya se habría acostado con alguien, tenía pinta de ser un par de años mayor, lo cuál facilitaba que esa posibilidad fuera real. Suspiré y sin darme cuenta fuí quedándome dormida allí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, está historia la he pensado para que sea diferente a las demás, aunque ahora no lo parezca. Me gustaría que fuera larga, lo que quiere decir que las cosas no pasarán con mucha rapidez, al menos las importantes, puede que ahora les parezca simple pero esperen y disfruten, ya llegará esa parte más intensa, toda historia debe tener unas partes y no quiero adelantar nada, ahora lean y dejen reviews, que no cuestan nada y a mi me ayudan para saber si les gusta. Besos y hasta el próximo.**

Me desperté al sentir que alguien me removía y llamaba. Al abrir los ojos me acordé de lo que había pasado con la pandilla y ese chico, Rick… sí, así me dijo que se llamaba, sonreí un poco y entonces me di cuenta de que mi madre se encontraba de rodillas a un lado, se le notaba preocupada y yo no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

-Hija… ¿qué haces aquí? Estaba muy preocupada, te he llamado varias veces hasta que escuché tu móvil aquí fuera. Es la hora de comer, vamos.

Noté como sujetaba mis manos y me ayudaba a levantarme mientras a mí se me escapó un pequeño bostezo y me froté los ojos.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de sueño y fresco, voy al baño y me uno con vosotros en la cocina.

Le sonreí intentando calmarla un poco y me fui sin querer dar ninguna explicación más. Entré en el baño y me miré en el espejo, todavía tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar, lo que me decía que no había dormido mucho.

Por un momento pensé en mamá, debía haberse asustado mucho. "Genial Kate, le has vuelto a alegrar el día a tu familia."- Pensé

¿Cuándo volverían a agradecerme algo? ¿A darme un abrazo de felicidad? Hacía más de un año que eso no ocurría y aunque intentara no pensar mucho en ello, me dolía. Suspiré y me lavé la cara intentando quitarme los últimos restos del llanto, cuando estuve segura de que no se notaba nada salí y me acerqué a donde estaban ellos, la verdad es que me sentía algo incómoda.

-Hola…-fue lo único que dije.

Los allí presente me miraron cada uno de manera diferente, a mi madre se le notaba mal y a mi padre… como siempre, últimamente nuestra relación no estaba muy bien, sólo nos hablábamos para discutir.

Nos sentamos en la mesa cuando estuvo todo listo y me dediqué a comer sin decir nada, total, ¿para qué? Al terminar un rico plato de arroz con tortilla y algo de queso, me levanté, dejé el plato en el lavavajillas y me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí me senté en la cama y pensé en llamar a Christina para echarle en cara lo que me había hecho, ni siquiera se acercó a verme después de que me fuera llorando, pero lo pensé mejor, si de verdad le importaba debía ser ella quien llamase.

Me tumbé otro rato, esta vez mucho más cómoda en mi cama y no en el suelo duro del jardín, cerré los ojos y noté como me dolía un poco la cabeza, me sentó mal lo que me hicieron y eso me hizo pensar en él, de nuevo, la verdad es que tuviera la historia que tuviera de su pasado ahora era un gran tío que se preocupaba por la gente y estaba decidida a conocerlo, por mucha vergüenza que pudiera darme, así al menos podría verme como a una buena amiga cuando estuviera mal, podría apoyarse en mí, contarme los problemas y alegrías que tuviese, podríamos ir de paseo… Sonreí tontamente, no era capaz de entender como era tan increíble y me había llegado tan adentro, quería saber tantas cosas de él.

Escuché la puerta pero intenté no hacerle caso, hasta que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado dejó de tocar y en su lugar me llamó, haciendo que reconociera la voz, era mi madre.

-¿Qué quieres mamá? Necesito descansar.

-¿Puedo pasar? Sólo será un segundo, por favor Kate, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Estaba segura que sería por lo del jardín, cuando me encontró dormida, pero no quería contarle nada, esos eran problemas míos, no suyos. Ella ya tenía suficiente con los suyos propios.

-Mamá no tenemos nada de que hablar, si es por lo de antes simplemente llegué y me tumbé un rato, siento haberme quedado dormida y siento no haber escuchado las llamadas.

-No es solamente por eso, sino debido a tus últimos días, tus comportamientos extraños y esquivos…

Al escuchar lo que empezaba a decir supe que eso tenía que ser cara a cara, me acerqué a la puerta y la dejé pasar, colocándome en la misma posición que tenía antes, en la cama y escuché el resto del relato.

-…se que hoy has llorado, al despertarte tenías los ojos igual que cuando eras pequeña y te caías, acudías a mi para que te pusiera tus tiritas de princesas. Kate yo… se que no soy la mejor madre de mundo, sobre todo últimamente que tengo más trabajo pero algún día yo ya no estaré a tu lado y hasta ese momento quiero que estés bien, feliz. Quiero que me veas como a una amiga, que confíes en mí y me cuentes que te pasa para que pueda cuidarte más, por favor, no quiero que creas que soy un monstruo que solamente te hablar cuando voy a castigarte. Nadie te quiere más que tu padre y yo, aunque últimamente vuestra relación esté peor.

Mientras me estuvo hablando noté en sus ojos dolor y algo de súplica para que me abriera y le contase todo, pero no estaba preparada, tenía miedo y el ejemplo de las amigas, en ese momento, no era el más correcto, debido a las circunstancias.

-Mamá yo, ahora mismo no puedo contarte nada pero gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien- te miré intensamente a los ojos, como sólo nosotras sabíamos hacer.- Gracias de verdad, por ser mi madre y por cuidarme, por estar siempre cerca de mí pero… espera un tiempo, ¿vale? Algún día te lo contaré.

Agaché la cabeza notando como me entraban ganas de llorar, pero nunca lo permitiría, debía ser fuerte. De pronto noté como me abrazaba, igual que hizo Rick en el callejón. Me rodeó con sus brazos y eso provocó que una lágrima traicionera volviese a salir, debido a las emociones guardadas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos abrazábamos de ese modo y me sentía tan segura a su lado…, cuando se fijó en que había empezado a llorar me apretó aún más contra su pecho, sin intención de soltarme, yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, llevaba razón en que algún día no estaría a mi lado, y más con su trabajo. No quería perder el tiempo siendo una estúpida y escondiéndome de ella, pero era difícil abrirme como si no pasase nada.

Después de unos minutos sin movernos se separó, besó mi frente y salió sin decirme nada más, sin querer presionarme. Sentí como algo dentro de mí resurgía, es verdad cuando te dicen que las madres son lo más importante, la había echado tanto de menos… y eso que vivimos y compartimos la misma casa.

Tras recomponerme un poco de ese momento decidí que la vida no dura todo el tiempo que nosotros queramos, que hay que aprovechar el presente sin preocuparnos por el futuro, respiré hondo y me decidí, tenía que conseguir el número de Rick como fuese, quizás la primera excusa para hablar con él podía ser el agradecerle lo de hoy. Pensé en personas que pudieran pasármelo sin hacer muchas preguntas y el más indicado fue Mick, estaría encantado y tampoco cotillearía la razón por la que se lo pidiera. Cogí el móvil y le mandé un WhatsApp:

-'Ey Mick…espero no molestarte, ¿tú tienes el número de Richard? El chico de tu pandilla, me gustaría hablar con él sobre un tema, muchas gracias ;)'

A los dos minutos me llegó su contestación y rogué por que pudiera pasármelo.

-'Claro, seguro que no le importará que lo tengas, ahora te llegará. Besos 33'

Tras recibir ese mensaje me llegó un poco más abajo el contacto, lo añadí en mi lista y volví a entrar en el WhatsApp, comprobando que me aparecía en la lista de contactos, me metí en el chat y vi su foto de perfil. Tenía una de cuando era pequeño, estaba tumbado en el sofá con un león de peluche y sus grandes ojos azules destacaban con los mechones color castaño que caían sobre su frente.

Después me paré a leer su estado, era gracioso ya que lo que ponía era justamente lo que yo estaba intentando hacer. "Piensa en el presente para crear tu propio futuro, así, nunca fallarás". Me salí de ahí y vi que estaba en línea, ese era el momento perfecto pero, ¿ésta era yo? ¿La Kate que no movía un dedo por un chico cualquiera? Quizás él no lo era o quizás sí, la verdad no lo sabía, todavía no estaba lista, me daba miedo, vergüenza y todo tipo de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

Al final no le envié nada, pensé que lo haría después de que pasara esta última semana de instituto, cuando empezara el verano y no tuviera nada más que hacer, guardé el móvil y me puse a estudiar un rato, para el penúltimo examen que tendría este curso, así me concentraría y dejaría el tema de Rick de lado por un momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale esta vez actualizo antes y repito que al principio pensaréis que es como un cuento de princesas y algo simple, pero ya llegará el drama y me diréis que porqué soy tan mala ajjaja sólo quiero que sea lo más real posible y no siempre se vive en un infierno, espero que os guste y comentéis porque eso siempre ayuda para saber que os parece, o si teneis alguna recomendación de cosas que os gustaría que pasaran también me podéis decir, ahora lean. ;))**

Tras tres horas de "estudio" decidí parar, no porque en realidad estuviera muy agotada si no porque no era capaz de concentrarme, jamás me había pasado algo igual y lo odiaba. No paraba de pensar en que me diría Rick si le mandara algún mensaje y por eso me obligué, hace varias horas, a dejarle el Iphone a mi madre para que lo que estaba haciendo me cundiera, ya que no paraba de mirar el móvil cada dos por tres y la verdad es que no estaba para perder el tiempo. Además el ni siquiera tenía mi número, ¿qué iba a decirme? Era una completa estúpida.

Resoplé enterrando mi cara entre mis manos, tenía que despajarme un poco, ese examen era importante y no me permitiría suspender de nuevo. Todos los años había recibido el diploma al mejor expediente desde que entre en el instituto y este año, que encima era el último no sería diferente, no lo permitiría, no por culpa de un capullo, todos los chicos lo eran y más en estas edades.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, recordé parte de la conversación con mi madre, me dijo que confiara en ella, que no era la mejor madre del mundo pero que siempre me ayudaría en lo que pudiese. Me paré a pensar en esa última frase: lo que pudiese…

Eso era, si ella estaba a mi lado mientras estudiaba no podría andarme con tonterias e incluso podría ayudarme con algunas cosas que me costaba más entender. Sabía que tenía edad para hacerlo yo sola pero nunca lo conseguiría. Si quería mantener mi reputación en pie debía tener en cuenta ese plan.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde me hice un bocadillo para merendar, ya que el médico me había dicho que tenía que comer regularmente, incluso de más o podría bajarme demasiado el azúcar. Tras ese pequeño parón me dirigí a su despachó. Al llegar a la puerta llamé y esperé a que dijera "adelante". Respiré hondo y pasé con una gran sonrisa, ella me recibió de la misma forma, lo que hizo que me emocionara levemente, la quería mucho y para mí, aunque nadie lo supiera, ella era mi modelo a seguir en todo lo que hacía, por eso entraría en la Universidad de derecho en California el curso que viene, si todo iba bien, y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano podría compartir algún caso con ella. Eso era lo que más me animaba a seguir luchando, era mi pequeño sueño.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver como esperaba que le dijera algo, en ese momento sentí cierta incomodidad porque no sabía que decirle.

-Hummm mamá, ¿estás ocupada?- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, todavía tenía que ordenar mis ideas en la cabeza.

Ella no quitó la sonrisa en ningún momento y negó asegurando que no era nada importante, que sólo repasaba algunas cosas. Yo asentí y me senté en una de las sillas que había en frente suya.

-Lo preguntaba porque necesito ayuda en lo que estoy estudiando, tengo el examen en dos días y no puedo concentrarme mucho porque no lo entiendo.-Me reñí a mi misma diciendo que esa era la peor excusa del mundo, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, porque con sólo eso su expresión cambió a una dulce, como si entendiese lo que quería decirle de algún modo.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Dije más incomoda que al principio, notando como me traspasaba con la mirada.

-No te miro así por nada, claro que te ayudaré, ¿bajas aquí conmigo o subo a tu habitación?- Observé como recogía los papeles en su carpeta y se incorporaba, interiormente le agradecí la ayuda, realmente la necesitaba cerca para no permitirme pensar en cualquier cosa sin importancia, como cierta persona que rondaba continuamente mi cabeza.

-Mejor en mi habitación, allí nadie podrá molestarnos.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí sin decir nada, en ese tiempo yo aproveché para terminarme la merienda, al entrar cerré la puerta y le mostré los apuntes para que pudiera leerlos con tranquilidad, pero enseguida me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Cariño esto es lo más fácil que has estudiado en todo el curso y aquí hay algo sobre lo que me gustaría obtener alguna explicación.- Dijo señalando la esquina superior de la hoja donde estaba escrito 'Rick' con un corazón en la I y una letra algo artística.

Enseguida me puse colorada al verlo, ¿cuándo había hecho yo eso? Dios me sentía una completa estúpida y encima no sabía que decirle, si al menos me hubiera dado cuenta… no valía, el corazón me había jugado una mala pasada.

-Yo…emmm…no sé como ha llegado eso ahí pero da igual, no consigo concentrarme, necesito que me empieces a preguntar tú para que me centre y consiga sacar algo en claro.- Me mordí el labio sintiendo algo de impotencia.- Por favor.- Eso último había sonado como un súplica y ella seguramente se había dado cuenta, era demasiado lista y rápida, en eso nos parecíamos.

-Está bien pero me debes una explicación real de eso, soy tu madre y me hace muy feliz el saber que piensas en alguien.- Besó mi frente y por un momento sentí que lo último que quería era ponerme a estudiar, prefería pasarme el resto de la tarde contándole todo lo que sentía, pero esa Kate hacía muchos años que no existía, desde aquel día muchas cosas me daban miedo y no quería contárselas a ella aunque no sabía bien porque, supongo que para no preocuparla, tenía demasiado miedo y quizás con su opinión llegará a alguna decisión que no podría aceptar aunque fuese buena y aceptase que sentía algo por Rick o mala y tuviera que olvidarlo. Cosa fácil para la cabeza pero no para el corazón.

Suspiré hasta que por fin vi como mi madre cogía los apuntes y los libros para empezar a preguntarme. De algunas preguntas sabía la respuesta e incluso era capaz de razonarlas adecuadamente, de otras sólo sabía la respuesta y no el por qué y de una mínima parte no sabía nada. Éstas últimas ella me las explicó con toda la paciencia del mundo, la admiraba tanto… era la mejor madre y durante mucho tiempo había "ignorado" ese sentimiento hacia ella. Quizás ahora volvía porque me sentía más vulnerable por el tema de Rick y la necesitaba cerca.

Tras dos horas más de estudio terminamos y coincidió con la hora de la cena. Sonreí cerrando todo y relajándome unos segundos en la silla.

-Gracias por ayudarme, realmente lo necesitaba.- Le besé la mejilla y noté como me agarraba del brazo para que no me separara del todo.- ¿Qué quieres?- Reí.

-Quiero que me digas que era eso del nombre a cambio de que te haya ayudado.- Me sacó la lengua.

-¿Sabes que eres peor que una niña pequeña a veces?- Asintió.- No voy a decirte nada porque no hay nada y se acabó la conversación, gracias por ayudarme de todos modos y no te debo nada.

Conseguí soltarme y bajamos, yo delante y ella algo más retrasada, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. A veces me sacaba de quicio pero la quería y al fin empezaba a mejorar nuestra relación, aunque por un instante pensé que eso era peor, antes no me hacía mucho caso por lo que no se enteraba de lo que hacía pero ahora siempre me preguntaba y eso muchas veces me ponía bastante nerviosa porque no quería decírselo.

Al llegar a la cocina ya estaba todo puesto en la mesa. Mamá se acercó a papá y le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de sentarse. Empezamos a comer tranquilamente, cada uno con la mente en una cosa. Al terminar les di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir tras lavarme los dientes. Coloqué los libros que necesitaría mañana, lunes, el último lunes mejor dicho.

Me tumbé con el pijama ya puesto y sonreí al pensar que conseguiría librarme de toda esa mierda que me rodeaba diariamente. Miré el móvil unos segundos y leí todos los whatsapp que tenía, tanto de grupos como privados. Al terminar entré unos segundos en su perfil sin saber muy bien que hacer, al fin y al cabo no era malo hablar con él, era mi amigo y estábamos en la misma pandilla, si pasaba algo tendría que poder contactarme de algún modo.

Me acabé creyendo ese argumento que mi cabeza se formaba para no sentirse culpable, fruncí un poco el ceño y conseguí escribirle, aunque fue un mensaje bastante corto, diciéndole simplemente quién era.

'Hola soy Kate, la chica de tu pandilla'.

En realidad no tenía mucho más que decirle, esperé unos minutos por si contestaba pero nada, no quería acostarme muy tarde, ya que estaba bastante cansada así que tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para ver que me decía. Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche y me recosté cerrando los ojos para quedarme dormida al instante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo llega antes de lo esperado porque alguien tenía ganas de vengarse de mí jajajja agradézcanselo a starsinmymind. El otro fue demasiado lindo con su madre, Kate ya tiene 17 así que habrá algún capi como el anterior pero tampoco muchos y creo q a partir de ahora puede que intercambie el punto de vista de Kate a Rick. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

Me levanté sobresaltada y con sudor en la frente, había vuelto a tener pesadillas, siempre se repetía la misma desde aquella noche con sólo 14 años. Odiaba aquello, esa sensación cada vez que me despertaba de la pesadilla, estaba agotada porque no conseguía dormir bien y eso durante el día, y sobretodo en clase, me pasaba factura.

Bebí un poco de agua y volví a recostarme totalmente desarropada, notaba como toda la cama ardía al igual que mi cuerpo, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápido, todavía seguía bastante afectada. Miré la hora, tan sólo eran las cinco de la mañana y estaba completamente segura de que no conciliaría más el sueño, nunca podía tras algo así.

Resoplé frustrada y cogí el móvil, tenía curiosidad por si Rick me había contestado la noche anterior. Me conecté pero no encontré ningún mensaje suyo, y eso aunque no quisiera aceptarlo me molestaba bastante. Mucho ayudarme en el callejón pero luego no quería contestarme un maldito mensaje, por unos instantes pensé que habría sido mejor no haberle mandado nada. Me metí en el chat para poder ver la hora y me di cuenta que la última conexión fue media hora antes de que le llegara mi mensaje. ¡Genial! Me había metido con él por nada, y lo peor de todo, me había molestado que no me hubiese contestado, y eso jamás me había pasado antes, a menos que fuera algo de urgencia.

Apagué de nuevo el móvil y pensé en salir a correr, me gustaba mantenerme en forma y encima era uno de mis deportes favoritos, junto con mis clases de baile urbano y bailes latinos, era lo único que me hacía olvidar donde me encontraba, con sólo escuchar la música me relajaba y dejaba ir mi cuerpo a su ritmo. Al final quedé en correr durante una hora, así me daría tiempo a darme una ducha a la vuelta, desayunar, organizar la habitación y llegar a tiempo al autobús del insti.

Me bajé de la cama en dirección al armario en busca de ropa deportiva. Acabé decantándome por unos legins negros con líneas rosas fluorescentes a los lados y una camiseta blanca de manga corta con la palabra 'cheeseburger' también en rosa fluorescente. Sonreí al verme vestida con ese tipo de camiseta, ya que de pequeña me moría por conseguir una de ese tipo, con diferentes palabras escritas. Recogí mi pelo en una cola alta y cogí un trozo de papel para dejarles a mis padres una nota antes de salir por si se levantaban antes de que volviese y se asustaban.

'No podía dormir y decidí ir un rato a correr, no os preocupéis, si estáis leyendo esto posiblemente me quede poco para regresar. Un beso Kate'

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido por si se despertaban, dejé la nota en la nevera pegada y salí por la puerta con el móvil y los cascos en la mano, dispuesta a escuchar música por el camino. Calenté un poco en el jardín mientras enchufaba los cascos y preparaba las canciones, cuando estuve lista emprendí la carrera. Al principio por el vecindario para después ir en dirección a la zona donde solíamos quedar la pandilla, ya que era bastante tranquila y a la vez bonita y no estaba muy lejos de casa. Incluso había un parque al lado con máquinas para hacer ejercicios variados.

Sonreí sintiéndome libre y animada gracias a la música, esa era mi vida, mi vía de escape. Al igual que la utilizaba para bailar también tocaba la guitarra desde hacía un año y cuando me sentía mal, en mi cuarto me pasaba la tarde tocándola.

Llevaba ya corriendo más de media hora pero aún así no me sentía cansada, al contrario, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me acostumbraba a la sensación y el cansancio desaparecía por completo, teniendo en cuenta que el ritmo no era justamente uno flojo. Iba pensando en varias cosas, el examen del día siguiente, que haría con Christina cuando la viese en clase y Rick, últimamente el no solía abandonar mi cabeza y eso me hacía estar enfadada conmigo misma.

Vi a lo lejos un chico bastante musculoso de pelo castaño oscuro. Sólo podía verle la espalda pero me sonaba mucho, corrí en su dirección, él también iba corriendo pero a un ritmo más bajo que el mío. Me mordí el labio al estar cada vez más cerca aunque seguía sin saber quién era pero estaba muy fuerte, era alto y guapo, además se notaba que tenía estilo por las ropas caras que llevaba, tenía que admitir que estaba muy bueno y con buen estilo, deportista… ¿qué más podía pedir una chica?

Poco a poco empecé a verle de perfil y entonces caí, no podía…era…dios era el, ¡Rick! Y yo cada vez estaba más cerca de él. En cuanto pude reaccionar giré a la izquierda para así no tener que coincidir, me moriría de la vergüenza después del número que monté ayer en el callejón. Conseguí "relajarme" cuando lo perdí de vista entre los árboles del parque y me paré a pensar en lo realmente fuerte que estaba, tenía una espalda ancha, musculosa, seguramente bronceada como todo el resto del cuerpo, que acababa en unas estrechas caderas, perfectas. Los brazos eran grandes y fuertes, se le marcaban a la perfección los bíceps y tríceps, ahora que lo veía en camiseta de tirantes, además sabía como se sentía estar estrechada entre ellos. Sus piernas también estaban marcadas por los cuadriceps, en la parte de arriba, y los gemelos abajo y estaban perfectamente arregladas. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al pensar que se depilaba, no porque lo viese estúpido, al contrario, me parecía totalmente sexy en un chico y encima a él le acompañaban esos grandes ojos azules tan perfectos.

Notaba como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar con sólo pensarlo, ¿pero que iba a hacer si era podidamente guapo? Él era el culpable de que me sintiera así, encima le gustaba el deporte, era perfecto para mí. Cuando conseguí apartar ese tema de mi cabeza me había pasado de la hora que supuestamente iba a correr así que di media vuelta hacia casa, tan sólo me tomó diez minutos llegar de nuevo a casa.

Cuando me encontré frente la puerta apagué la música y me agaché para coger las llaves de un pequeño hueco que teníamos en una maceta, que no se veía a simple vista. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi madre en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa y besé su mejilla.

-Buenos días.- Empecé a estirar un rato mientras hablábamos, todavía tenía una hora y media para que el autobús me recogiese.

-Buenos días, leí tu nota. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra pesadilla?- Asentiste pero no dijiste nada más.- ¿Me las contarás algún día?

-No lo se, puede o puede que no…no tienen importancia, no debes preocuparte mamá.

-Ya, eso siempre decís los hijos, ya serás madre y verás como te preocupas de tus hijos sin quererlo, es normal, eres lo más importante para mí, debo protegerte con mi vida si es necesario.- Sonreíste y pusiste tu mano sobre la mía.

-Bueno no creo que haga falta exagerar.- Reí.- Voy a ducharme y bajo a desayunar, te quiero.

Fui a la habitación para coger ropa limpia, esta vez de calle, ya que no me tocaba gimnasia. Acabé escogiendo unos vaqueros cortos azul claro con una camisa cogida con un nudo en el centro dejando ver parte de mi plano y moreno abdomen, cogí un chaleco vaquero sin mangas como detalle, ya que no lo necesitaba con el calor que hacía. Incluí la ropa interior limpia y con todo ello en las manos me dirigí a baño donde me desnudé y metí encendiendo el agua caliente, lo cual me resultó bastante relajante.

Al cuarto de hora salí notando como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, me sequé y eche mi crema preferida, también de cerezas, me vestí y maquillé ligeramente para bajar a desayunar. Ya abajo me esperaba mi madre con el bol de cereales preparado, cosa que no hacía desde que tenía trece años. Se lo agradecí con la mirada y me los tomé en diez minutos, no es que tuviese mucha prisa pero me gustaba que al final me sobrase tiempo antes de tener que salir. Cuando terminé dejé todo en el lavavajillas y fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y echarme mi colonia, tras eso regresé a mi habitación y guardé el dinero de la merienda y las llaves en la mochila y el Iphone preferí meterlo en mi bolsillo.

Me puse la mochila en un hombro y bajé para sentarme en el sofá y esperar a que fuera la hora. Entré de nuevo en el whatsapp y vi que por fin me había respondido, sonreí feliz y leí lo que ponía:

'Hola Kate, al principio no sabía muy bien quien eras hasta que vi tu foto de perfil, sales muy guapa ;). Por cierto creo que hoy te he visto corriendo por el parque cercano a la zona donde suele quedar la pandilla. ¿Eras tú?'

Me mordí el labio al terminar de leer, ¿cómo habría podido reconocerme? Intenté alejarme lo más posible para que eso no ocurriese aunque…quizás no haya sido tan malo, si se había fijado podía ser que fuera por algo más y..dios ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Era idiota y mucho. Seguro que no era nada, como cuando vas paseando y te cruzas con un profesor, no hay sentimientos de por medio, ni siquiera se acercó a mi así que no tenía que hacerme ideas que no era, aquello empezaba a matarme.

Cuando me di cuenta de que sólo faltaban diez minutos para irme guardé el móvil y le di un beso a mamá, ya le contestaría en otro momento a Rick, primero necesitaba relajarme y pensar con claridad, además no sabía que decirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al pisar los pasillos del instituto se me quitaron las ganas de vivir, aquello era peor que la cárcel y eso que al ser una de las mejores alumnas tenía el cariño y respeto de mis profesores además de pequeños beneficios cuando tenía ciertos problemas. Resoplé y me dirigí al aula donde tendría mi primera la clase, ¡genial! Me tocaría estar sentada al lado de Christina y era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento, no quería hablarle y menos que me preguntara y tuviera que decirle algo que ni siquiera se merecía.

Nada más entrar allí estaba ella, como si me esperase, fui hacia mi sitio y me senté sin decirle nada, sólo quería que el profesor comenzara con la explicación, aunque no dejaba de escuchar como me llamaba.

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?- La miré enfadada, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Bex sólo quería disculparme por no haberte ayudado, no sabía bien como reaccionar.

-Ya…claro, tuviste medio día para preguntar y no lo hiciste, no me hables.

-No fue para tanto, a veces eres una cabezota insoportable.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos ido subiendo el tono y el profesor ya había comenzado la clase.

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, no te inventes excusas y menos te atrevas a insultarme, ¡por qué no te vas a la mierda!- Dije gritando esto último, para enseguida arrepentirme, ya que el profesor nos miro mal.

-¿Katherine?, ¿Christina? Como veo que no tienen ganas de seguir la clase vayan al despacho del director y resuelvan allí sus peleas, los demás no tienen porque aguantarlas. ¡Fuera!


	5. Chapter 5

**Está vez he tardados más pero espero que les guste. La verdad es que el final del capítulo anterior no lo tenía pensado así, pero tendría que darle un poco de emoción para que la chica perfecta del instituto no lo sea tanto, aquí tienen la continuación. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews, que me sirven para saber cómo veis vosotros la historia por si debo cambiar algo. Ya les dejo ;)**

Me levanté empujando la silla y salí al pasillo en dirección al despacho del director Montgomeri mientras, por detrás, escuchaba los pasos de Christina siguiéndome. Al llegar llamé con educación a la puerta y pasé la primera, ella tuvo que esperar sentada en las sillas de fuera hasta que le tocase hablar.

-Señor director yo no…

-Señorita Beckett… no esperaba verla a usted aquí. Ya me ha avisado el profesor de lo ocurrido y me sorprendí mucho al escuchar su nombre. Quiero una buena explicación o esto influirá seriamente en su nota de comportamiento en clase.

-¿Qué? No, no ha sido mi culpa. Llegué a clase y me senté en mi sitio y fue Christina quien empezó a susurrarme y hacer cosas para llamar mi atención, ya que yo no quería porque el profesor había entrado y estaba preparando las cosas para la clase. No me dejó hasta que por fin le miré. Trataba de hablarme de temas personales y yo no quería en esos momentos, entonces empezó a insultarme diciéndome cabezona y estúpida, ayer tuvimos…ciertas diferencias y si yo no quiero hablar con ella no tiene porque insultarme. Me defendí y sin darme cuenta subimos el tono pero no quería hacerlo, de verdad que lo siento y no lo repetiré.

-Está bien, llama a Christina para que cuente su versión y usted permanezca fuera hasta que sepa que castigo poneros y más vale que sea como ha dicho y no se vuelva a repetir. No me gustaría que en su último curso y a una semana de las reuniones de evaluación fallara, ha sido nuestra mejor alumna en años y no quiero que eso cambie por tonterías.- Vi como me sonreía y le devolví el gesto.- Ahora salga y dígale a su amiga que entre.

Me indicó la puerta y dándole las gracias, salí y avisé a mi "mejor amiga" para que pasase, recibiendo una mirada de enfado por su parte, como si lo ocurrido hubiese sido culpa mía. Resoplé negando con la cabeza y me senté en una de las cómodas sillas que había para esperar. La verdad es que aunque fuéramos a ser castigadas estaba bastante tranquila sabiendo que no era culpa mía y que no me harían nada, siendo la mejor alumna que tenían.

Después de unos diez minutos esperando salió el director y me mando entrar de nuevo para que supiéramos el castigo que nos había impuesto.

-Bien… como cada una intenta defenderse así misma tendrán una hora tras las clases con la psicóloga del instituto, así podrán arreglar sus pequeñas diferencias y problemas personales, ya que parecían importantes para semejante comportamiento. Además, tu Christina, tendrás suspensa la nota de comportamiento hoy y la señorita Beckett no se verá afectada en eso pero a cambio se quedará por la tarde otra hora más para recoger las clases con las limpiadoras, a menos que prefiera unirse a su amiga, en la otra opción.

Negué rápidamente y aunque estaba bastante molesta con ella, no había salido tan perjudicada académicamente, eso me alivió bastante pero también sentí un pequeño vacío al saber que con Christina las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo.

Volví a agradecer al director por las molestias, al contrario que ella, que salió de un portazo de allí. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a clase y entramos sin hacer ruido para no volver a molestar a los demás. El profesor se limitó a mirarnos unos segundos para decirnos: "voy a seguir con la clase, si tienen dudas al final de ésta podrán preguntar a algún compañero". Volvió a darse la vuelta y empecé a coger apuntes de cada una de sus explicaciones. Media hora más tarde terminó esa asignatura y cogiendo aire empecé a recoger todo el material, no iba a serme fácil concentrarme el resto de las horas, me sentía bastante mal con lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocó el timbre que indicaba el final de todas las clases, excepto hoy para nosotras dos, que debíamos acudir a la psicóloga del centro para "arreglar las cosas", quizás fuera eso lo que en verdad necesitábamos, aclararlo todo. Llegué al aula donde se encontraba ya Christina con Lanie, la psicóloga, me acerqué con una sonrisa y la abracé con confianza.

-Aquí me tienes de nuevo pero esta vez obligada, sabes que prefiero que quedemos por ahí para hablar contigo.

Escuchamos a Christina carraspear para que después empezase a hablar.

-Encima conoces a la psicóloga también, ¡genial! Esto irá todo en mi contra y encima no tengo tiempo para perderlo en bobadas.

-Más vale que te relajes porque sabes que no son tonterías y no tiene importancia que la conozca, al contrario, es mejor porque nos puede ayudar y entendernos así que pon algo por tu parte.

Dejamos las mochilas en el suelo y cada una se sentó en un sillón mientras Lanie seguía apoyada contra su mesa.

-¿Quién me cuenta lo que ha ocurrido para que las mejores amigas del mundo se peleen de esta manera?

-Ayer… tuvimos un pequeño problema y ella ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si me encontraba bien. Tuvo todo el día y no lo hizo pero hoy en clase yo sí debía escucharla y no quería. En vez de seguir intentándolo o darme algo de tiempo me insulta, porque es la única forma que tiene para hacerse notar.- La miré furiosa.- Yo sabía que no era la mejor persona, al igual que yo tampoco lo soy pero no pensé que pudiera caer tan bajo, le di una oportunidad como mejor amiga porque necesitaba sentirme querida, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Lanie, y ella sólo me ha hecho más daño, ni siquiera llegué a confiar nunca en ti Christina. Muy en el fondo…- fui bajando la voz.- Muy en el fondo sabía que me ibas a fallar en algún momento.- Agaché la cabeza.- De verdad no quiero hablar, esto jamás será lo mismo por muchas explicaciones o excusas que pongas.

-Kate tú también sabes que no tengo una vida fácil, de hecho llegué a este instituto en 3º porque en el otro sufría acoso y por eso quería ser tu amiga nada más conocerte. Parecías perfecta con esa sonrisa y ese comportamiento ejemplar. Las notas, tu forma de ser tan segura… todo y supe que siempre estarías a mi lado cuando lo necesitara para ayudarme y apoyarme, la gente como tú lo suele hacer, porque son las únicas con corazón. Te conté todos mis secretos y he llorado en tu hombro y sin embargo tú no, parecías independiente, como si no necesitases a nadie para ayudarte aunque yo te dijera que podías confiar en mí porque se que escondes algo ahí dentro y no me lo dices, no confías en nadie ni crees que puedan ayudarte y ese es tu fallo, así que no pienso seguir aquí, ya no tengo nada más que decirte.-Dije con voz quebrada debido a que algunas lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos.- Adiós "hermana".- Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Miré la puerta con los ojos vidriosos al igual que ella y volví a agachar la mirada empezando a llorar. Lanie era la única que me veía hacerlo, ya que en muchas de las sesiones con ella no podía evitarlo. En ese momento noté como me estrechaba en sus brazos.

-Al final lo arreglareis, ¿qué pasó? Parece grave.

-¿Sabes? En realidad es una gran estupidez.- Le apreté con fuerza.- Ayer salimos la pandilla por ahí y empezaron a hablar…de si ya lo habían hecho alguna vez con alguien, eso a ellos no les importa. Además, ¿por qué ese tema? Sabes que no es fácil para mí y encima me preguntaron y tuve que admitir delante de todos que jamás había tenido ninguna relación sexual y empezaron a reírse.- Noté como lloraba con más fuerza.- Tuve que salir corriendo y me escondí llorando, ella se quedo riéndose también en vez de ir a verme y preguntarme y en ningún momento de la tarde me llamó o mandó un Whatsapp.- Sorbí por la nariz.

-Es verdad que ha hecho mal, todos tenemos fallos pero no le cuentas nada, ella no sabía la razón por la que nunca habías llegado a ese punto. Si ella estuviera al tanto de ello estoy segura que jamás te habría dejado sola allí. Es normal que ocurran cosas así entre amigas, siempre no será todo perfecto.- Te sonreí y sequé las lagrimas.- Eres una chica muy fuerte Kate y con alguien muy especial a tu lado en el que confíes se que te sobrepondrás y dejarás de ser la "chica rara" para los demás. Esa misma persona puede ser tu compañera si emprendéis un mismo camino juntos, para que superéis las dificultades unidos.

-Puede… que él no sepa nada y yo… no quiera aceptarlo.-Solté de pronto como si fuera una bomba que no pudiera contener más.


End file.
